Around the Rose
by WriterGem
Summary: Both contestants on one of TVs most popular reality shows, Kurt and Blaine are searching for love while being watched by the whole world. But will they win the heart of this years bachelorette, Noelle? Or will they find true love where they least expect it? Rated T just to be safe. :


**A/N: So, here's a new fic I just started (because the idea came and would not go away, ahhh!) I don't know if this is gonna be a one-shot (I mean, I hope not, but it might be- I'm still writing TCWM, too, sorry I haven't updated that in a while… Y'all are the best for even checking my stuff out though! You make me so happy!) or a multi-chapter fic, so let me know what you all think, okay? Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

"…but Noelle has 25 of the country's most suitable bachelors to pick from. Who will she choose? It could be _any_ of these fine men. Watch on to see a quick look of each of the bachelors' lives."

Slender fingers flying over a laptop keyboard. A pair of Marc Jacobs boots over tight black jeans strutting down a crowded sidewalk. A hand in the air, waving down a taxi. Finally a shot of a slim young man purposefully crossing a city street, a bag slung over one shoulder and a newsboy cap placed artfully atop his chestnut hair. His blue cashmere sweater mirrored the very same hue in his intelligent eyes.

"I'm Kurt, I'm 25 years old. I live in New York City where I work as junior editor at Vogue magazine- actually, I was _just_ promoted to this job."

A close up of the same good-looking young man sitting at a small coffee shop, cup on the table in front of him, flipping through a nearly-full binder and scribbling on some odd pages with a red pen. "As the junior editor, I'm the first person that checks over the rough layout and then passes it on to the senior editor after making notes on it."

"It's not a stretch to say that work is my life," the voiceover continued. The next shot was the man sitting on a bench in Central Park, holding a phone to his ear. One leg was crossed over the other and a planner, the pages completely covered in hasty scrawl, was sitting on his lap as he traced over the lines with his finger. "Part of me thinks that's because I don't really have much else in life- I have friends, but I have no… no real love life, to be honest, which I don't like to be…." A light laugh followed, along with a camera shot of him heading into the Gershwin, this time dressed in a sharp suit. "In my spare time, I attend any Broadway show I can. I love musicals, especially. _Wicked _is my favorite, I've seen it an embarrassing number of times. I'm here to find… _someone_… to share this with. A best friend, and also someone to love." One final shot of his smiling face as he looked straight into the camera.

The screen faded to a black and the next contestant's bio began.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." A guitar was strummed casually. A Sperry-clad foot tapped along to the rhythm. A fedora was straightened. "I'm 24, from San Francisco, California." A curly-haired man sat in the grass at a park, picking at his guitar while a border collie lying next to him chewed on a tennis ball. "I'm a musician, so far I know how to play guitar, piano, violin, ukulele, mandolin, drums… but if it makes music, I want to learn how to play it."

"I also sing." The next shot showed the same handsome man standing on a stage in front of a crowd, holding a microphone and smiling widely. The band behind him picked up a tune, and he began singing to cheers from the audience. "I perform mostly at bars and restaurants right now, and occasionally a party or two, when I'm hired. I'm in the midst of getting a recording contract, actually- I just got picked up by a manager, and she's great."

"In the meantime, I'm a teacher." A close up on his, once again, Sperry-wearing feet under khakis as he walked down a linoleum hallway. "I teach at an elementary school near where I live, third grade. It's a lot of fun, I love the kids." He opened his classroom door, which has "Mr. Anderson" printed in fun script across it, and set his bag beside his chair. The video skipped to later in the day, when the students were sitting in their seats, listening earnestly to their teacher who was leaning back on his desk with his arms spread out wide, holding up a large map of the United States. "So with all of this going on, I haven't had a lot of time to date, really, and even when I do, I'm not looking for meaningless relationships. I want something that will last. I want to meet the love of my life."

The screen faded to black once more as the next contestant's voiceover started.

Blaine Anderson picked up the remote from the coffee table and muted the television as Craig's short bio played. He turned to his companion on the sofa, a soft smile playing across his lips. "Remember that?"

"How could I not?" came the reply, a happy lilt to the question, and a grin on the face of the sofa-sharer. "It's only where we first met."

"It's only where I first held your hand."

"Only where I first walked on the beach with you."

"Only where we shared our first glass of wine."

"Only where we shared our first kiss."

"Where we first fell asleep together."

"Where we fell in love."

Blaine held up a hand, as if to tell his partner to stop for a second. He scooted down the sofa, placing a gentle kiss on their lips.

"Only where we _first_ fell in love."

"What do you mean?"

"I fall in love with you again every day, Kurt."

And then there was no more speaking.


End file.
